


Coming Out

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: On one perfectly normal day, the senior partners at Pearson Hardman acquire a rather unusual client.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Suits.

“Harry, are you sure?” Draco retorted as they stopped outside one of the skyscrapers that the muggles had built. Draco was vaguely fascinated by them but now he was more focused on his partner. “This… will change everything.”

Harry sighed and turned around to look at the people that were passing by them. They paid no heed to the two men hanging outside the building that housed the best lawyers in New York. No one even commented on his scar or the fact that he shared a scar with the fictional character in the books. Though he had glamoured it this morning. “Draco, the wizarding world needs to reveal itself. Luna said that something bad would happen in the future if we didn’t, like apocalyptically bad, and you know she’s the best seer around. Or do you want to go on using quills and ink?”

Draco shrugged and glanced up at the tower. “You sure you want to use muggle lawyers?”

“People wouldn’t trust a wizarding lawyer,” Harry whispered, pulling Draco into his arms and dropping a kiss on his lips. He quickly cast a ward around the two of them, temporary enough to hide their goodbyes. The magic slid around them, hiding them from view and causing the muggles to swerve around the sudden, invisible ‘bump’ in the sidewalk. “Besides, no witch or wizard will dare do anything to these people once I say they’re under my protection. It’s the non magical people that we have to worry about.”

Draco leaned into him and deepened the kiss. It grew heated briefly before they both slowed, knowing that Harry was suppose to be in a meeting in three minutes. “I swear if we knew what that woman had planned on writing, I wouldn’t have said okay to that plan.”

Harry snorted. “’Poetic license’, Draco. I’m not going to sue her for that, not when it was our plan in the first place.”

“But she wrote that you married the Weasley girl!” Draco hissed out, narrowing his eyes.

“Draco-”

“It was just to get readers,” Draco continued, pulling away a little. “She also said- I swear I would have hexed her if I knew how she was going to write that ending! Also, killing Hedwig? That’s just-”

“Draco!”

“What?” Draco asked, taking a deep breath to start ranting again. Harry grinned and reached out to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

“I chose _you_ ,” Harry stated. “I chose the biggest prat in our class and we both turned out alright, didn’t we?”

“You’re biased,” Draco retorted. “That’s what our children say and they’re younger than ten.”

Harry laughed. “Of course I’m biased. Now I need to go. Meet up for lunch?”

Draco nodded. “Send a patronus if you need help or are late.”

“I have all the materials I need,” Harry whispered, as Draco pulled him in for another kiss. “I’m good.”

Harry pulled away before they had to come up for air.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re 10:00 is here,” Donna called out, as she saw Mike and Harvey walk towards her desk. “There’s something off about this one.”

“Off, like he has a vendetta against Harvey?” Mike asked as Harvey stopped by the desk on the other side and glanced into his office. Harvey snorted and stared at Mike, who returned the look.

“Oh, like it hasn’t happened before,” Mike muttered.

“He’s on time and he’s paying for it. That’s all I care about. What did you say his name was?” Harvey questioned, looking at Donna.

Donna gestured to Harvey’s office. “He didn’t say. Though he says he brought materials with him, for you to keep, if you represent him.”

“Materials?” Mike repeated, side stepping Harvey and taking a peek inside the other man’s office. As he moved, he could feel Harvey’s hand make its’ way to his hip, stroking briefly before disappearing. A black haired man, roughly in his late 20’s to early 30’s, was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Harvey’s desk. The man was, by Mike’s estimate, 6ft tall and sturdy, though not the kind of well built that you would get at a gym. More the kind of muscle that you would get at manual labor or in a hand’s on job. Or maybe the man looked to be more like a soldier… Mike was actually pretty sure that the man had been in the military; he just had that kind of look to him. The man looked to be reading a newspaper, skimming the sections, and shaking his head at what he found. “He brought the articles about his case?”

“No,” Donna started, narrowing her eyes as she joined the two in glancing into the office. “He said he brought… books.”

“Well, let’s go see what the man wants then,” Harvey spoke, nudging Mike aside with a hand at the small of his back. “Rookie, you want to join me?”

Mike’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Hell, yeah.”

Donna grinned as she watched Harvey walk into his office. Mike followed and went to go stand next to Harvey as the older man sat at his desk. She totally knew who was sitting in Harvey’s office and she was definitely getting his autograph when they were finished in there.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked up at the two lawyers as they entered the office that he was sitting in. He took a deep breath, folded up the Daily Prophet of the day before and tucked it back into his pocket. He peered at the two lawyers that he had chosen the day before, studying them quietly before Harvey Specter started talking.

“What can I help you with, Mr...”

 

* * *

 

 

Mike watched as Harvey’s potential new client watched the two of them, or more like studied them. The man’s dark green eyes were narrowed but then he sighed.

“Mr Specter, I came here as a… shall we say representative,” the man started, his British accent low but definitely there.

“What is your name?” Harvey asked, sitting down in his chair and looking the man over. “Donna says you didn’t leave a name with her.”

The man grinned a little but dipped his head. “Let’s see if you and your associate can guess by the end of our meeting. The lawyers I’ve talked with before this morning either didn’t guess correctly or they annoyed me so much but you… Maybe you can.”

“You’ve talked with other lawyers?” Harvey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep. None of them satisfied me. But hey, what do I know about lawyering?”

Mike snorted.

The man opposite them grinned up at him then reached down to scoop up his bag up off the floor.

“A wager?” Harvey guessed, his lips twitching up into a slight grin. “You want us to guess your name?”

“It’s fairly well known,” the man remarked, as he plopped his bag on his lap. “In most, if not all, parts of the world anyway. If you agree to represent me, and my plans go according to schedule, it’ll be as well known as say, Santa Claus. Though, technically, everyone who reads my books already knows my name.”

Mike raised an eyebrow at that, already more than a little curious as to who the man was. He could tell Harvey was too, if his bemused smile was any indication.

“Are you here because you committed a crime?” Harvey asked, glancing at Mike then turning back to the man.

The man shook his head. “No. I am here because the people that I represent want to… for lack of a better phrase, come out of the closet.”

“Come out of the closet? There’s no law that says people need to out their sexual orientation to the world,” Mike remarked.

The man laughed, his green eyes lighting up with amusement. “Not that kind of coming out. Besides, I already came out of the closet in that way.”

Mike snorted.

They both watched as the man opened up the bag he had brought and brought out…

“The Harry Potter books?” Mike said, his eyes widening as the man proceeded to put all seven of the books on Harvey’s desk. “Do you want to sue JK Rowling?”

The man stared at him then to Harvey, who wasn’t giving his feelings on this matter away. Though Mike knew him better, knew that his… boyfriend? Harvey’s eyes were narrowed as the man across from them huffed out a laugh.

“No, of course not. Not when these books were all… kind of my idea in a way,” the man commented idly, crossing his legs.

“Your idea?” Harvey repeated, his voice low. “You’re claiming that you came up with those ideas?”

“Eh… Not the ideas,” The man said quietly, glancing out the windows of the office then back to them. “The life of the main character more like. The books were testing the waters, more or less.”

“You’re not suing JK Rowling then.” Harvey stared at the man, disbelief edging into his voice.

“My boyfriend might want to sue her for defamation but otherwise...” the man trailed off with a knowing smile. “No, we’re not. Not when we sent the ideas to her.”

Mike stared at the guy, now really looking at him and seeing the untamed black hair and the green eyes. “What does your boyfriend look like?”

Harvey turned abruptly and stared up at him like Mike had lost his mind.

And maybe he had. Maybe the connections that he was starting to make were not in the realm of possible but it was an idea…

The man’s eyes almost looked like they glowed for a second then he nodded, slowly starting to grin. “Silver hair, grey eyes. He’s a prat sometimes but I love him.”

“Mike, what are you thinking?” Harvey whispered, standing up and tugging him over to the nearest corner of the office. “You really think...”

“What other option is there?” Mike asked, gesturing to the guy. “He’s British, has black hair and green eyes. Besides, his eyes...”

“What?” Harvey questioned, turning to look at the man.

“His eyes… I could have sworn that I saw them glow for a second.”

“It’s not possible. Those books are fiction,” Harvey argued. “Any guy could have black hair and green eyes.”

“Are you sure?”

“You have a scar?” Harvey finally asked, turning and walking back to his desk and waiting.

"You've read the books?" Mike questioned, grinning a little.

"Of course I have," Harvey replied, turning to look at Mike with an amused grin. "When I became a lawyer, I realized the Ministry of Magic fucked up by not giving Black a trial."

The man sighed. "I was so unhappy to learn that too. Oh, and don't even get one of my friends started on that subject. She was livid when she learned that."

The man, now smiling widely, nodded and waved a hand over his forehead. A ripple of energy flowed throughout the room, alien and strange. Then a few seconds later, the lightning bolt scar made its debut.

"That could be a tattoo," Harvey complained, gesturing to the guy's forehead.

"Hidden under make up," The man said, dipping his head in a nod. "I got that a few times. How about a patronus then?"

Mike's eyes widened. The man didn't even sound like he was joking around, appearing to be deadly serious.

"Mine's changed since these books were written but I suppose I could bring up Prongs for show."

"Harry Potter?" Mike questioned faintly, his eyes widening.

"Yep, that's me."

"You are Harry James Potter?" Harvey confirmed, his eyes going wide then narrowing. "This would make these books your biographies."

The newly named Harry shrugged. "Eh, more or less. Jo took some plot points in a different direction than what actually happened but then I didn't actually care at that time. I still don't care."

Mike watched as... Harry drew a long, thin stick- his wand- out of a pocket and flicked it in a small, tight motion. Bright, white mist flew out of the tip of the wand and moved out to form a translucent, giant deer.

Mike stared and continued to stare, feeling the urge to pinch his skin to see if he was hallucinating or not. Maybe he was stoned again. Though that would indicate that Harvey was stoned too and that wasn’t likely since they were in the office. The white deer whinnied and galloped around the office, passing through furniture as it went. It stopped right in front of… Harry Potter and stuck its head toward him.

“No threat, Prongs,” Harry whispered, reaching out to stroke the ghostly deer. “Just showing you off.”

Mike’s jaw dropped and he glanced to Harvey, who was staring at Harry with wide eyes. The room was silent for a few minutes as the two of them watched the wizard. Mike's world had just gotten flipped upside down and he suspected that Harvey's had too except the other lawyer was better about not showing his feelings. The translucent deer galloped around the room then stopped in front of Mike, whinnying excitedly. Mike reached out to almost touch and the deer... the patronus reached out to lightly ghost over his hand. Warmth, safety and contentment emanated from the animal before it walked over to stand in front of Harry.

"So to recap," Mike started after a few minutes of silence. "Wizards want to come out?"

Harry nodded. "I was voted to be poster boy and I agreed, if a bit reluctantly. I dislike being in the spotlight."

"What will the arrangements with our government be like?" Harvey questioned, his voice faint but steadying. "I assume you've talked with the relevant people."

Harry dipped his head in a nod. "I have. Your president, meaning the president of the USA, already knows about us. All the heads of countries know about their own population of witches and wizards so it shouldn't be too hard. I actually brought a book with all of our laws and the like for you and your firm to keep."

Mike's eyes widened. "Are wizards still using parchment and ink?"

Harry snorted and shook his head, waving his hand over the glowing deer and whispering something under his breath. "They are. It's a part of why I wanted us to reveal ourselves. Granted, it wasn't an easy thing to do but eventually I got people to agree with me."

The patronus disappeared with a flash of light, leaving the office a bit darker even though it was nearing 11:00am.

"If I agreed to represent you, what would be my part in this?" Harvey asked, exchanging intrigued looks with Mike.

"So you didn't marry Ginny?" Mike questioned, grinning slightly.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and Mike shrugged.

Harry snorted. "No, she fell in love with one of our class mates. I actually married Draco. He helped with some things in our fifth year, including getting his father to sue one of our teachers."

At both of their expressions, Harry sighed. "There could have been so many lawsuits throughout my school years. So many... But that's in the past. I rather expect to get called on to represent my people in court or attend news conferences or... I don't really like going to news conferences but for this, I will go. And perhaps you could accompany me? Just to be safe. It would be good publicity for your firm as a bonus."

Harvey gestured to the books on the desk. "Is there anything we need to know? Such as any crimes that you may have committed?"

"No. Besides, when it comes up, no muggle- non magical- government will get to prosecute any wizard or witch," Harry explained idly. "It will be part of the agreement with all countries. And in return, we won't prosecute any non magical people. To each their own."

"Makes sense," Mike remarked.

"The only crime you need to know about," Harry started. "Well, that would be killing in self defense. Besides, that was 13 years ago. I mean I didn't technically kill the guy but he shot a killing curse at me and... Well, you two know the rest."

“We do,” Harvey agreed. “When do you expect the announcements?”

Harry stood up and started to pace back and forth for a few minutes, apparently thinking. “We have scheduled appearances by wizards and witches in each country at the start of next month. For my part, I’m to conjure a patronus in front of the White House next week. And… await whatever comes next, I suppose. I would appreciate you being there, if you agree to all of… this. I… The military might get all jumpy about me.”

Mike watched as Harry pulled out a newspaper, the same one that he had seen him reading before the meeting started. Harry came over and dropped that on Harvey’s desk, gesturing to it. “If you want a subscription to the Daily Prophet, I can arrange that for you. Though… it would probably be best if you got the New York magical paper. That one is so much better.”

“What about communication?” Harvey asked. “You… use owls, right?”

“Hedwig?” Mike said, pulling the paper over and skimming it. Pictures were moving, headlines were jumping around on the page. The articles were mostly on how Harry Potter had forced a vote on coming out, some were derogatory and others were thoughtful, cautious. “What’s this about? You forced a vote?”

“I have… influential voting in England, courtesy of saving the world,” Harry explained, sighing and sitting down in his chair. “We still use bloody ink and parchment over there. By coming out, we’re joining you people. The Americans already have tech wizards! And for your information, Hedwig's not dead.”

“Most people do,” Harry agreed after a minute, pulling out a business card and handing it over. “I have a cell phone. Here’s my card. I’ll answer texts or calls. Besides, the best seer in the world said we had to come out of the closet or suffer the consequences. I err on the side of caution.”

Harry was silent after finishing his sentence then turned to them and awaited their decision. Mike reached out for the card and saw Harry’s name and a phone number. Those were the only two pieces of information on it, aside from an outline of a phoenix. The phone number also had a New York area code.

“We’ll think about it,” Harvey finally spoke, hesitant in a way that Mike had never seen. Though Mike had been watching Harvey throughout the meeting; he knew when the other man’s interest was piqued and this was one of those times.

Mike raised an eyebrow. “You’ll think about it? We should take his case!”

Harvey turned to stare at him incredulously, eyes narrowed, then he turned to look at Harry. “We figured out your name.”

Harry blinked then laughed, his green eyes lighting up with amusement. “Yes, yes, you did. Your associate’s a smart man.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Harvey remarked, slowly starting to grin.

Mike rolled his eyes.

“Does that mean you’ll represent me?”

“Yes, we will represent you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a one-shot. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Though if you guys have any other Suits/HP fic ideas, I'd be happy to write them.


End file.
